Wave of the hand
Sitemap Wave Of The Hand *See Also Magic_Fantasy and Cuz ' "Its like they just waved their hand and it appeared ... like Magic." - Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer Revisited ' THE MIGHTY GOD "CUZ" IS ALL LAME-ARSED WRITERS EVER NEED !!! - Ovid --- --- --- --- --- Summoning something as if by Magic - Done too Easy, too unrealistic, without supporting details or plausibility. Creating something out of thin air -- to "make out of whole cloth" (To fabricate something completely fictional/unworkable or utterly false) For Writers to choose to do something with LITTLE REAL EFFORT taken : Them not even caring to check if it is likely/rational/true/factual nor correct the error. Having "Missing important details and/or logical steps, and being against : Common Sense, Tradition, Intuition, or Worldly examples." --- --- --- ' "A story so Flawed that even the Teller's Dog does not buy it" - Mark Twain ' ---- Used in a Sentence : The 'Wave of the hand' quantum aspects in Infinite BS, which are used to justify Columbia's setting and story, was weakly connected to any/all real Theory, was blatantly implausible, and was not even consistent with itself. We Coulda had TeslaPunk (And they coulda skipped their Faux-science and gone for more effort in improving Combat -- For them to actually deserve those absurdly high game ratings the ass-licking game review entities gave them). --- --- --- An Example About Infinite BS : ' The way Fink has created all these things and products which the Player sees in Columbia. Fink could allegedly can see things 'through Tears', and then just makes them. Easy-Peasy, Right ? OK, an equivalent of "that is " : Ken Levine has an electronic watch. HE HAS IT IN HIS HAND. He knows what it is (and at least of its outside function) what it does. So let's have him just MAKE another -- NOT THE FAR BIGGER (more difficult) TASK OF setting up an assembly line and producing them, so to be able to sell them as a consumer product. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA - NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS COULD HE DO THAT (in a comparable Infinite BS environment --- NOR PROBABLY TODAY ) It is not a matter of being smart. It is a matter of the ''thousand and one complex things required to achieve that task. Modern Materials and Tools HE has to FIRST make . He would NEED Know-how and Skills (which he doesn't have) in at least a DOZEN technical disciplines of how to use those Tools and Materials -- to do what is required. The actual design (in this case) HAS to be Reverse-Engineered (yet more tools and techniques - itself a VERY complex and advanced process/ability) '''JUST TO ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND enough about it all to EVEN SET THE BASIC DESIGN REQUIREMENTS OF THE MECHANISM. - SO NO. This is just ONE TYPE OF the Infinite BS game's awful/inept Fantasy aspects carelessly pushed blatantly at the Player. - In reality, it might take a lifetime for someone ( like Levine) to even make a merely adequate workable WIRE, when you point them at the ground and say "What you need is down there, Go To It" (Remember there ain't no Home Depot, nor well-stocked mining supply house, nor the "Mining and Smelting Copper For Morons" Book being available ... Tools, Fuels, Construction, Skill, etc etc etc ...) (( '' Bleh - Infinite BS WAS Feeble Lazy Fantasy - WORSE ... Lazy Bad Fantasy. '' )) --- --- --- In for a pound of BS, in for a ton ... (And your $60 ... NO REFUND!!!) --- --- --- 'Snap of the Fingers (Wave of the Hand) ' : Just a bit odd how Eleanor and Tenenbaum (in BS2) can arbitrarily remove Alpha Series conditioning, and tweak Vita-Chambers with such ease when the story requires them to. Well some of it was part of Tenenbaum's area of work, and she probably knew where to find the info of how the Vita Chamber worked. Actually, the problem of many such conditionings is that they are easier to disrupt than they are to maintain. Tenenbaum got Little Sisters away from Big Daddies by herself, so she may have developed some acute understanding of what was needed to disable the BDs in many ways (without requiring major fire-power or surgery). We don't know the details of how long Tenenbaum may have worked on Sigma (perhaps months ?? or even how long Jack had been incommunicado when she did similar for him). Eleanor had years to mess around with Vita Chamber's (They hint she messed around with machines alot as a child to try to justify he super-scientis/engineer abilities), and there were many Little Sisters to help her find information about how they worked. Your waking (as Delta) may have been after a LONG sequence of 'attempts' which didn't quite work. And as for Ryan's 'death', with Delta remade after 10 years (allegedly) just from DNA from somewhere else than where he died, that kinda takes the wind out of the Nay-Sayers who say "But that machine was turned off and all the others were too far away". In my opinion, they really blew it (in BS1) as not having Ryan 'twisting the twist' and really having ALSO faked HIS own death to get Fontaine/Atlas - Which would have been far more logical than him suddenly turning into a surrender monkey and leaving Rapture to the enemy he despised (and right at a point he was winning). --- --- --- --- --- . .